Porcelain Doll
by jaimed1968
Summary: A well deserved reward before all hell breaks loose.


**Week 73- Zombie Sex!  
Title- Porcelain Doll  
Author- jaimed1968 aka Dusty_evals LJ  
Rating- M  
Characters/Pairing- Suikotsu/ Kikyo  
Genera- henti /romance  
Word Count-724  
Summary- A well deserved reward before all hell breaks loose.  
Warning- smut... pure smut, but tastefully done. Still don't own the characters, just this little plot.  
**

She moaned in heavenly bliss as he moved her porcelain leg over his shoulder. His tongue delved into the virgin passage, licking at the honey that spilt over the parted lips over her nether region. Black curls brushed against his face, lightly scented with lavender. Her leg pulled his head deeper into her moist lips, urging his tongue deeper and deeper into the depths of her clay body.

Knots of passion wrapped themselves around in her stomach as he added the pad of his thumb, stroking the button to her core. Unable to withstand the bliss of his ministrations she bucked her hip against his face, releasing copious amounts of honey from her virgin depths, drenching his face. Pulling back from heaven, his slate gray eyes looked upon the white flawless skin of his beauty.

"I take it that you approve of my ministrations upon your flesh?" he asked, stroking her lips once more with the fingers of his hand.

"Yes!" she moaned as she bucked once more into his hand aching for the flesh of his trepid organ. However the organ in question lay limp against his thigh, unmoved by the piece of heaven that the body had enjoyed. Her chocolate gaze lit upon the motionless organ, pursing her pale pink lips in thought.

She moved from her spot upon the futon, pushing him on to his back as she settled between his slightly spread legs. Pulling the flaccid member into her hand, she warmed the chilled flesh, before she wrapped her lips around the piece of meat. She suckled and pulled, bobbing her head as she moved the member into her mouth. Slowly the member grew in length and breadth, nearly choking her as he gave a final thrust, drowning her in semen.

Once she sucked every last drop of the precious liquid, she removed his semi flaccid member from her mouth, smiling coyly as she asked, "You like?"

"Hmm… that was the best I've ever had," he replied as he laid back, his head resting upon his crossed arms.

Sliding down his body, she curled up next to his chest, her fingers playing over the numerous scars upon his muscular chest, most of which had happened over ten years ago. He flinched at the reminder of how those wounds had happened, as he rolled onto his side, laying flush, chest to chest as his lips descended upon hers. One hand moved to cup her curvaceous backside, moving her leg as to rest upon his hip, allowing him access once more to her glistening depths.

As he looked into her chocolate eyes once more, he saw a slight look of apprehension upon them. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, afraid of rejection at this point in time.

Cupping his muscular jaw in her delicate hand, she replied, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be here." She kissed him once more as she quickly sheathed herself upon his hardened flesh, biting her lip at the pain it had caused as her maiden head was breached for the first time. Stilling her body by the hand upon her buttock, he kissed away her tears, realizing for the first time that the porcelain doll beside him was a virgin. As her tears of pain were replaced by tears of joy and lust, he moved his hips, sliding nearly from her entrance only to slam back into her, tickling all the right spots that caused her to moan his name.

Thrust after thrust, faster and faster until he could go no faster despite the Shikon Jewel shard in his neck he plunged into her depths nearing the release that both wanted… needed to feel at that point in time. At the point of release, her body clamped around his member, milking him for all he was worth coating her clay womb with his seed knowing that they would never come to fruition.

Exhausted from their encounter he lay next to his porcelain doll, sheathed in her depths as he pulled her to his warm body. He stroked her raven hair as he breathed in the lavender scent. As the calm took over his body he pulled her into a tight embrace. "Thank you," he breathed. "Thank you for this night."

Turning her head toward the good doctor, Kikyo replied, "No… thank you."


End file.
